


Snowstorms of the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Bears, Gen, It's really cold, Survival, Tons of Snow, Wolves, among other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avery, an aspiring astronomer, and Leon, a friend of Avery's late mother, are struck by lightning, sending their plane crashing down. Now, they both have to survive against all odds in the wait for help. If there is any help left at all.





	1. A Crashing Start

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome!

Sheets of rain thundered onto the bush plane's windshield. It was practically pitch black out as the thunder clouds panned out in front of us. I glanced over at the pilot. He had been silent for most of the flight, but I doubt I would’ve been able to hear him over the roar of the engine.

Leon. A tall, handsome man with dark blonde, messy looking hair and crystalline blue eyes. Apparently, he was a friend of my late mother. I'd only met him when I was about four, which he promptly reminded me of when he saw me at the airport. He was an ex-naval officer, and he became a bush pilot after he left the service, acting as a firefighter when forest fires happened, a part of a rescue team for lost hikers, and, in my case, an escort for aspiring astronomers.

We were headed to an observatory up in Northern Canada. I had received an opportunity to get some field experience, and you bet your ass I’d take it.

"How can you even see in this weather?" I practically shouted after a loud clap of thunder resonated through the small plane.

"Well-," His response was cut short by a deafening crack of lightning as it hit the plane's wing. My ears rang wildly as we were tossed around. When everything finally went still, I felt intense heat on my right side and then everything just disappeared.


	2. Surreal

I woke up to golden sunlight bathing my bedroom. Everything was quiet, peaceful. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted in through the open door. I could hear the steady hum of traffic outside. My bed was soft and my Legend of Zelda comforter cocooned me warmly.

 

But something was wrong. It seemed as if all the details were hazy. My Labyrinth and video game posters were blurry, along with the items sitting on my baby blue desk. Everything but my comforter and lacy blue canopy was out of focus, like a dream.

 

I knew it was a dream when my mother appeared beside me, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was smiling lovingly down at me, her light blonde hair framing her face. She reached down and pushed strands if the same hue away from my eyes.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Her voice was sweet, thick with a southern accent. “You gotta wake up now, Avery.”

 

I wanted to respond, to tell her to give me just five more minutes like I always did, but my voice was caught it my throat. It was as if my vocal cords had frozen, refusing to make any sound.

 

“Wake up, Avery. You have to  _ wake up. _ ” She kept repeating those words, becoming more intense every time. She was shaking me by the shoulders, and a panic stricken expression covered her face. Her voice changed into a male’s. It was deep, powerful. It sounded like a certain pilot I know.

 

I desperately wanted to wake up. The warmth of the bed was gone, replaced by a piercing cold the enveloped me. Everything began to change. The beautiful blues and golds of my room swirled into black and white.

 

The air was frigid, and it burned my lungs when I inhaled sharply. Leon was looking down at me with panicked blue eyes. His hair was even more disheveled than before. When I took in another painful breath, he sighed with what seemed to be relief.

 

Above him were fluffy, light grey clouds, and snowflakes danced down to coat the ground and barren trees. My breath appeared as white vapor.

 

Then something odd happened. Up until that point, I could hear, but it was sort of smothered, distant. My ears popped painfully, and the sound of creaking metal met them instantly, accompanied by a sickening oil smell. I could hear trees swaying in the unforgiving wind. Leon’s breathing sounded a bit labored.

 

_ What the hell happened? _

  
Leon said something about shelter, but I hadn't been paying attention. My head was pounding, and only got worse when he tried to help me stand. I stood for about a second on my own before my world began to spin. The last thing I saw was the snow-blanketed ground rushing up to meet me.


End file.
